memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Portal talk:Main/Panels/Header
40 Years I went ahead and re-added the 40 Years of Star Trek thingamabob to the Main Page. It didn't seem right that the extended Trek wiki still has there's up, while we, the Trek wiki to end all Trek wikis, do not. Tell me what ya'll think. --From Andoria with Love 17:06, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :I think its taking up too much real estate. click it off dood! -- 17:31, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I was aware of your opinion when you reverted it the first time, bp. ;) --From Andoria with Love 17:44, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Good. Then it's settled. -- 18:02, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Hardly. One person's opinion does not a settlement make... or something. :P Anyways, reverted, protected, pending discussion. --From Andoria with Love 19:49, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I think it looks fine, and I think it's in the right place (in other words, that's where a memorial statement should go, for example). -- Renegade54 19:52, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, a memorial statement would go under the flags, methinks, or maybe on top of the news section as bp suggested. We haven't figured that part out yet... --From Andoria with Love 19:56, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::Keep the memorial until the year is up. Those few who do not like it (who are in the minority), you only have to put up with it for about another week. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:21, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :::Heh... good point. -- Renegade54 22:38, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Not really. The problem is setting a precedent, making that the place "where a memorial statement should go, for example." So there is more to worry about than 1 week. The majority of vists to the main page are new users or internet surfers/searchers and it's a waste of the most prime real estate on the whole site (where new users and surfers are concerned) to use that much of it for one trivial item, like point out that its been 40 years, or mourning the passing of Kirk's kidney stone. As Cid mentioned some other place, the sections on the main page are a kind of advertisement about what kind of interesting data you can expect to find here, and crap like that. Oh, and it screws up the whole tight design of the main page. blah blah blah. honk. --Bp 18:33, 23 December 2006 (UTC) ::I don't really think we need to worry about a precedent. This was an extremely special case, and one which if anything improved our image. Celebrating the 40th anniversary. We aren't talking about putting something up whenever an actor or writer dies. We already have that over at User:Shran :P Well, it had been moved to anyways, and given that it is now 2007, I have removed it period. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:55, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Language list Not to seem picky, but a recent change was made to this panel, and stylistically speaking, I don't like it. It makes the opening paragraph look squished, and I don't like how the language section now looks either. I personally felt it looked better with the paragraph stretching across, with the language section centered underneath. I'll shut up if lots of other people disagree with me, but I figured I would raise my opinion here. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:44, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :I prefer the previous layout as well. It deemphasizes the opening paragraph and emphasizes the language editions. I think that the links to the other editions are important, and deserve to be near the top of the page, but not so important that they jump out at you (at the expense of the opening text). Also, the current layout forgoes the use of the languages template, which means that now there's another place we need to edit whenever a new edition is added (which, I admit, shouldn't be all that often), negating the idea of having the inline template to begin with. -- Renegade54 06:58, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::There is a rule of thumb that no line of text that is long enough to wrap should ever be center-justified. The old language line supports that rule. The last language name wraps, causing a second line that is 90% empty. Aside from looking sloppy, it wastes space, just like that 40 years banner did when it was at the top. It is quite obvious that the page was designed with a shorter line in mind, and then some more was added to it. While the table version uses the same amount of space, we could fix that by making the language list header smaller, and get "Browsing" very close to its original y-position. --Bp 07:14, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :I didn't realize it was wrapping, since it isn't on my monitor (I use 1280 x 1024 resolution), so I have to agree that it would look sloppy with one name wrapping. Let's play with it a bit. -- Renegade54 07:37, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't really like the heading on the new one. I think the list is obvious enough that we could just ditch "Alternate language versions", but I'm not sure. --Bp 07:48, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Yeah, my laptop is a widescreen running at 1280x800, so I did not have any wrapping either. I still think stylistically the new version looks bad, but I can see how the text wrapping looks bad too. Guess that means we need a third option. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:05, 21 January 2007 (UTC)